The Bulma Show
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* A/U Another Parody Folks! ^.^ A Bulma and Vegeta fic once again! This is simular to the movie "The Truman Show". What is Bulma's purpose? Why the fake world? And who is she destined for? R/R
1. A Prince is Born, Precautions must be ta...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Leave me alone and don't sue my ass!  
  
  
Authors Note: Mushi Mushi peeps. This is my third story invoving Bulma and Vegeta. I can't help my self. They are my favorite couple. Basically this story is simular to "The Truman Show" only the main character isn't on t.v. She is being observed. I can't tell you the whole fic cause then I'll be a spoiler. :P You're just gonna have to read and like it. J/K Please R/R. K?   
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
A Prince is Born, Precautions must be taken.  
  
  
  
  
In his office, King Vegeta was signing some papers which were of no importance when a knock came to his door.  
  
  
"Come in" King Vegeta said sternly.  
  
  
"Oh, it is you Souukarot (Taken from the word Sourkrout)" King Vegeta said pleased. "How is my mate?"  
  
  
"Um... Your Highness, Your mate, Queen Celeress (Taken from the word Celery, Remember the saiyans names are taken from vegetables) has died, the only thing she left was your son and a message, I don't understand the message but she sai that you would..." Love me always my Sweet, Death will be your trasportation".  
  
  
The King sat in his chair, masaging his goatee. He knew the message all to well. Saiyan tradition would bring him to his mate. When his child would fight to claim the throne of Vegetasei, King Vegeta would have to be killed by his child.   
  
  
*Yes, Death will transport me to you* King Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"Um... Your Highness, would you like to see the heir to your throne?" Sourkarot suggested.  
  
  
"Fine!" the King said tiredly.  
  
  
Sourkarot escorted King Vegeta to a special room. He entered the room alone and saw his mate on a royal king size bed. She was pale and her eyes were neatly closed. She still looked beautiful even in death. He sat on the side of the bed and stroke her cold cheek and gave a slight smile.  
  
  
*The woman died with honor. Yes you were right my Queen. I will join you soon.*  
  
  
King Vegeta sat on the bed starring at his mate, thinking of the memories of his love when a cry of a new born brought him back to reality. He turned his head and saw that the noise was coming from his son who was in a twin size crib with his tail swaying behind him. Only royalty could bare children the natural way. It was a law that even King Vegeta couldn't change. He began to wish that he was a lower class then he pushed the thought out of his head. He starred down at his son, the being that would bring him to his death. The newborn looked so much like the King. The newborn was named Vegeta after his planet and his father. The newborn seemed to still be crying for something. The King wondered if his son knew of his mother's death.  
  
  
"Boy, you are going to bring my destruction, yet you bring this planet it's joy. Do me well my son." King Vegeta conversed with his son.  
  
  
The words seemed to comfort the child and the newborn stopped crying and put on a superior smirk on his face. Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
  
"Who is it?" The King bellowed.  
  
  
"Sire, I'm one of the doctors that brought your son to this world. I have some information that you may want to hear about" The doctor said.  
  
  
"Very Well, What is it?" the king asked solemly.  
  
  
"Well, the Prince has a very strong power for his age. He is likely to be the legendary Super Saiyajin. We should keep his extrodanary power under close surveilance and a secret to your enemies." The doctor calmly said.  
  
  
The king was barely listening for he was thinking of the remarkable power his son had.  
  
  
"Um your highness. I have also discovered that when a Saiyajin mates with another species, that the offspring turns out to be even stronger than it's father. I'd like to ask if our Prince would participate in the experiment. Chances are that if you nor your son don't rid ourselves of Frieza and all our enemies that your grandchild will do the job." the doctor sternly said.  
  
  
To the doctor's surprise, King Vegeta was actually considering the fact. He glanced at his son and thought that possibly the idea was considerable.  
  
  
"Very well. This better work. What do we have to do to make this crazy idea work?" The king asked a bit annoyed.  
  
  
"Well we have to find a species to consider. So far we're leaning towards the species on Chikyusei. the Human Race. We haven't yet discovered someone to be a good candidate but i know that in a couple of years we shall have a supporb choice. For the time being , the Prince can train all the time to increase his power." the doctor said very pleased.  
  
  
"I'm way ahead of you Doctor, Indeed I am." The King said with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how was it. This was kinda like the Prolounge. More is to come. You can kinda tell who the candidate for this project will be right? Read the next chapter. R/R Peace! 


	2. The ingredient to an experiment

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Leave me alone and don't sue my ass!  
  
  
Thanx for the reviews and reading. I'd like more Please.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The ingredient to an experiment  
  
  
  
  
2 years have gone by and Planet Vegeta has prospered. Planets and Worlds have been conqured, trading is at it's best, and Prince Vegeta's ki level has gone up. For a child, Vegeta was a very intellegent child.  
  
  
Prince Vegeta was meditating in am Herbal Gardens when King Vegeta took some time away from his busy schedule to observe his son.  
  
  
"Vegeta, we need to talk" The King demended.  
  
  
"Yes Father" the boy said obediently.  
  
  
"Vegeta, as you know you are the heir to the throne of Planet Vegeta. With that power comes responsibility."  
  
  
"What responsibilty?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"As King you must put things in their place, you must bring order to this Planet.  
  
  
"I'm aware father" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
The king wrapped his hands around the child's shoulders.  
  
  
"Vegeta, since the day you were born, we have discovered that you have a remarkable power even greater than any other Saiyajin. With that power, you shall bring forth your offspring."  
  
  
"What? Offspring?, Father I assure you that I haven't considered a mate" Vegeta complained "Besides, who needs girls" The Prince said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
  
"You are to be betrothed with someone in the future"  
  
  
"What? Don't I have a say in this retarded choice?" Vegeta complained.  
  
  
"Quiet Boy! I know what's best for you and our planet."  
  
  
"As you wish Father" Vegeta said emphasizing the the word Father.  
  
  
King Vegeta left in a huff and proceeded to his duties. Vegeta continued to train as if nothing happened.  
  
  
  
7 weeks later.....  
  
  
  
"But your highness, you can't possibly think of purging the planet Earth. What about the experiment?" the doctor demanded.  
  
  
"Fuck the experiment. I have given you 3 years and 7 weeks to find a suitable choice for my son and you have failed. How about this. We go to the Planet Earth and ask them to surrender instead of just blowing the planet up. While we're they're you will be finding a suitable choice. And if you don't then this ridiculous experiment will be deleted and never to be spoken of again" The King yelled.  
  
  
"Yes Sire"  
  
  
The doctor rushed to his lab and began to do his research. Meanwhile King Vegeta was setting up a trip to Planet Earth. Before he would destroy the earth he would find some use in it. The doctor did tell of a scientist known as Doctor Briefs to be proven as very succesful. King Vegeta walked to his son's room and began to talk to him.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I'll be going away to the Planet Earth on a special trip. Continue youre training and by the time I come back I had better discover that you are super strong. Got it!" King Vegeta playfully demended.  
  
  
"Yes Father. I won't let you down!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Good Night my son"  
  
  
"Good Night Father"  
  
  
  
The next day.....  
  
  
  
King Vegeta and the doctor borded the spaceship destined for Planet Earth in search for Dr.Briefs and a suitable mate.  
  
  
  
At Capsule Corp....  
  
  
  
"Dear, how much longer until the baby arrives?"  
  
  
"The doctor said a couple of days." Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
  
"Very Well. I'm just so anxious of aur child's arrival" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
"So am I" Mrs. Briefs replied.  
  
  
Suddenly there was a thud and the whole earth shook. Dr. Briefs held his wife possesevly.  
  
  
"Darling. Was that an earthquake?"  
  
  
"No. I would have been warned about it ahead of time. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs stepped out side. Everything was out of place. Over a hill, a group of army like men stomped their way into scenery. Their leader stopped infront while a small little man who looked like a doctor was beside him.  
  
  
"Greetings. I am King Vegeta, the ruler of Vegetasei and the Saiyan Empire. I came to this planet not only to conqure it but to take back a mate for my son. Do you surrender or must I use force?"  
  
  
"Why should we surrender to you?" Dr. Birefs stated.  
  
  
King Vegeta was about to respond when a device on the doctors arm when crazy. A picture of a man came up on a little screen and the doctor began to converse with the being in another language. Then a look came upon the doctors face. The doctor glanced at Mrs. Briefs and at her stomach and back at her face. The doctor leaned over and whispered something into the Kings's ear. The King glanced at Mrs. Briefs and was shocked. He couldn't believe that they found it.  
  
  
*Cough* "How about we do a simple trade?"   
  
  
"What kind of trade?" Dr. Briefs sternly asked.  
  
  
"How about I have your child as my son's mate while you keep your planet, and your families lives. I assure you that my proposition is indeed a satisfying choice. I WILL keep your planet and Let it be under close surveilance. No other enemies would be able to hurt this miserable place." King Vegeta bargained.  
  
  
Dr. Briefs stood there silently.  
  
  
"Would I see my child?" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
"I'm afraid not" The King replied.  
  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
  
Dr. Briefs, the doctor and the king turned and looked at Mrs. Briefs.  
  
  
"Perhaps my child can stay here on this planet and be raised by us. She will be looked after you. She will be brought up around us and when she turns 16 she is yours." Mrs. Briefs replied.  
  
  
"That's a great idea!" Dr. Briefs said.  
  
  
"Perhaps she has a point. This seems like a good idea. Ok. Let's do this. I'd like it if Mrs. Briefs would give birth on our ship." The King suggested.  
  
  
"OK" Were the Briefs' response.  
  
  
In a couple of days, Mrs. Briefs gave birth to a beautiful girl. They named her Bulma. And from then on she was watched and observed. She was to be prefected to be a suppurb choice. Bulma was the perfect mate for the Prince because of her early knowledge as well with her genetics. She proved to be the mate of Vegeta the day she was born.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how was it? It does get better. Thanx 4 readding. Please Review. 


	3. Our Mate shall prosper!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Leave me alone and don't sue my ass!  
  
  
Thanx for the reviews and reading. I'd like more Please.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Our Mate shall prosper!  
  
  
  
  
5 years have gone by and Bulma has grown up to be a pretty young lady. She takes after her father. Her scientific genius is astounding for her age. Still living on the Planet Earth, she is being closely observed. The Brief family actually lived as if there was no threat to the earth, when actually there was. Bulma's day was simple. She would get up, create a new invention, go to school, converse with friends, do good in school, and on her way home she would get chased by these group of guys.   
  
  
Everytime they would chase her and she would try to defend herself, she would always get hurt. if she couldn't deend herself she would hide. In a nearby woods there was this cave. She always hid there and the gang would never know. Little did she know that her world, life, and everything was all a lie, it was all acted. King Vegeta demanded that she be experienced to Bullies at a early age so that she knos what the real world is like.   
  
  
At the age of 7, Prince Vegeta was bored of learning useless facts about his planet. During his classes he would sneak away and hide in places. One place was in Bulma's world. Technically Vegeta wasn't living on Planet Vegeta, He lived on a grand ship that connected to the earth. Vegeta enjoyed the thrill of leaving all of his responsibilities behind. With his time he would think his future. All he's heard in his life was "Stick to your training!" and "Act like a Prince!".   
  
  
One phrase or speech, however you may want to put it, was "Just wait my son, When your older you WILL become a super saiyanjin and you will bring a Saiyajin elite into this world". He already knew his destiny, Defeat Frieza, Become a super saiyajin, and mate with SOME being and bare a heir to the throne. On the Planet Earth there was a large shaped dome that covered all of Japan. In this dome was Bulma's world. Vegeta would hide in the exact same place Bulma would. One day they wer in the cave at the same exact time. Bulma came in on one end of the cave and Vegeta came in on the other side. Both of them backed into each other and fell onto their bottoms.  
  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" Bulma shouted.  
  
  
"How dare you talk back to royalty?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
"Royalty, Shmoilaty! How do I know your royalty?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I'm Prince Vegeta, Prince of Vegetasei."  
  
  
Bulma fell out laughing. She still didn't believe him.  
  
  
"Right. And I'm the daughter of a quadrillionare. Oh wait...that's true!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"You little prick! I should blast you to a billion pieces!" Vegeta warned.  
  
  
"I'd like to see you try, Tough Guy!"  
  
  
Vegeta had had enough. He was about to form a ki ball and throw it at Bulma when he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. Vegeta used his Saiyan ears and could tell that not only the palace guads but a   
group of delinquits (Bulma's Bullies) were closing in. Vegeta could feel the groups of people approaching. Vegeta searched his surroundings and found a small cliff 50 feet above him.   
  
He was about to float off when he saw tears in Bulma's eyes. He could tell that she didn't want to get hurt. So he placed his hand over her mouth and he flew her up to the cliff. Once up there Vegeta sat Bulma off to the said and looked down below him and saw the palace guards and the other group of older kids talking to one another. Vegeta knew then that Bulma played a key role in his life but he didn't know how.   
  
  
He knew that where he was located was a life like world where the citizens of Japan were acting out life around one being, to fool this one person into believing a certain thing. He knew his future mate was around there. Vegeta guessed that Bulma was a actor or something and she wasn't supposed to socialize or get out of character. Once the talking ceased from Below, Vegeta nudged Bulma.  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
Bulma nodded softly.  
  
  
"You know what Vegeta, you're the only person that I think can understand me, please meet me here soon, possibly tommorow, same time, same place? I'd like it alot if we were friends." Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Why should I? I believe that friends are a bother that only weaken someone." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"You're wrong Vegeta. Friends can strengthen not weaken." Bulma stated.  
  
  
"Whatever girl! I come anyways, ONLY because I'm ALWAYS bored."  
  
  
"Yay! Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta picked Bulma up and lowered her to the ground and they departed threw different parts of the cave.   
Like Vegeta promised, he met her there the next day. From then on Bulma and Vegeta would meet in the cave, float up high and talk about things that pissed each other off. Vegeta never actually said that Bulma   
was his friend. His pride was standing in the way.   
  
  
Many years had gone by, 6 to be exact and Vegeta now 13, and Bulma now 11, their conversations grew more adult. Instead of talking about how grownups are unfair they would talk about how retared life was altogether.  
  
  
"Here's one thing I don't understand. My friends at school are litterally demanding that Ifrench kiss a guy. No offense but that sounds disgusting." Bulma stated.  
  
  
"What is a french kiss?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Geez! thought you knew. It's where two people kiss but they put each other's TOUNGE'S inside of the other person's mouth"  
  
  
"Holy Shit! That IS disgusting." Vegeta replied.  
  
  
"Well I don't know, Yoi can't judge something that you've never tried."  
  
  
"Where are you getting at women?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
By then Vegeta had considered Bulma a women, not for her changing body, but for her intellegence. Bulma and Vegeta still didn't believe each other's past. Vegeta never believed that Bulma's parents were   
quadrillionaires and Bulma never beileved that Vegeta was the Prince of "Vegetasei". She was begining to wonder everytime his tail appeared and tickeled her.  
  
  
"Well....how about WE try it out?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Have you lost it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Ok. How about this.... let's play rock paper scissors. If you loose then we'll have to kiss."  
  
  
"You know I can't stand these foolish games! I always lose. But.... what if I win?" vegeta curiously asked.  
  
  
"Um.... you decide" Bulma agreed.  
  
  
The two began their game. As Vegeta figured, Bulma won. He had scissors but she had rock.  
  
  
"Ok Princy, brace yourself".  
  
  
"Yeah whatever." vegeta responded.  
  
  
Vegeta and Bulma turned towards each other, they leaned their heads in closer to each other. Once their lips met, both of them froze. A kiss was something to get use to. Bulma expeced Vegeta's lips to be coarse and   
rough, instead they were soft and warm. Vegeta never experienced anything so overpowering in his life. they pulled their heads back and looked into each others eyes and Bulma realized something.  
  
  
"Um.... we didn't use tounge"  
  
  
"Shit. I forgot!" Vegeta replied.  
  
Once again, they leaned toward each other and this time, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's face and brought it closer to his, then he inserted his tounge slowly into her mouth. Vegeta couldn't believe he did what he just did. His hormones decided what moves were best. Once their tounges touched, Bulma brought her tounge more with Vegeta's. Then their tounges were fighting with one another slowly. When they pulled away from each other, Vegeta's mouth was open and his face was red.   
  
  
Ne never experienced anything that weird, yet wonderful in his life, same went for Bulma. They looked into each others eyes and had nothing to say to one another except for "I'll see you tommorow. They departed the cave with a feeling that was hard to explain. Bulma went home and the kiss never left her mind. everytim her tounge moved, she remembered Vegeta.  
  
  
*No! I can't be falling for Vegeta!* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma went home and spoke to her mother. the camera's were all over the house so Saiyans were observing her every move.  
  
  
"Mom, I just kissed a guy.. and.... it felt weird but good, is their something wrong with me?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
  
"Of course not sweetie!" Mrs. Briefs replied.  
  
  
King Vegeta just HAPPENED to be in the control area and heard everything.  
  
  
"Who did she kiss?" King Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
If only everyone had known.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how was it? It does get better. Thanx 4 reading. Please Review. 


	4. Is that a challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Leave me alone and don't sue my ass!  
  
  
Thanx for the reviews and reading. I'd like more Please.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Is that a challenge?  
  
  
  
4 years have gone by , Vegeta is 17 and Bulma is 15. They have continued to stay friends without anyone knowing. Vegeta only shows a side of affection to Bulma. Both of them still don't believe eachother when it comes to their lives. Which means that Bulma doesn't believe that Vegeta is a prince, and Vegeta doesn't believe that Bulma is rich. They allways talk about useless stuff.  
  
  
"So are you still going out with that weakling?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"If you mean Yamcha, then yes! Why?, do you have a problem with that?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta blushed lightly and replied "No, it's just that I feel sorry for the pest, with having a wench like you to look out for".  
  
  
"See this is what I'm talking about. This is why you're destined to be lonely. No woman would ever want you.!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"That's where you're wrong?"  
  
  
"What do you mean" Bulma shyly asked.  
  
  
"Since I am a Prince," Bulma giggled "I am to be betrothed with somebody on this planet?"  
  
  
"Please explain!" Bulma wanted to know how Vegeta came up with these funny lies.  
  
  
"This planet, this country, is a fake. My father came to this area long ago, and took over it. He isolated the country of Japan from other countries. My wife to be is on this planet. She is being raised in a non-existent world. Even her parents are acting. Everyone is acting. Even you. Everyone around here is a lie. Once my wife to be is ready, she will be taken back to my planet, where I will claim her infront of everyone, and she will bare the new prince of Vegetasei."  
  
  
"Uh....right?" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"I don't care if you don't believe me or not, it's just shows you that I won't be lonely. Damn my father and this stupid plan"  
  
  
"Whatever. I feel sorry for that poor girl that your going to tortour. I mean the odds of you actually pleasing somebody are very very slim!" Bulma made clear.  
  
  
"Are you trying to say that I couldn't please a woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"N-No. I'm j-just sayin that you couldn't make someone's life complete." ulma realized what she said and she was begining to regrett it.  
  
  
"Is this a challenge? I guess it is. I've always known that you wanted me!"  
  
  
"NANI??? Me want you? Please!" Bulma replied. She wished she said it before Vegeta picked her up and flew out of the cave at top speed. Bulma tried to keep her skirt from flying up and keep her eyes from opening and seeing what was underneath her. Vegeta could smell Bulma's fear. It inticed him. Within time he was on the ship. He flew by guards causing them to wonder what the "draft" in the area was. Vegeta made to the door of his from, with Bulma in his arms.   
  
  
He busted the door down and entered the luxurious room. he sat Bulma down and Bulma gazed at the Prince's room. She finnaly believed him. He WAS a prince. Could he possibly her Prince Charming? Bulma could only wonder. Then she looked towards her Prince. He closed the door with his tail and gave Bulma a sly smile. Bulma could only gulp. She wondered if the Prince was thinking what she was thinking. Vegeta WAS thinking what Bulma was thinking. Vegeta scanned each curve that was on Bulma's body. He licked his dry lips hungrily.   
  
  
He picked Bulma up and took her to his bed. he sat her down gently, crawled in with her, and got over top and began to kiss her pasionately. Bulma's mind was telling her that this was wrong, and that she should stop. She ignored those warnings and let her body tell her what was right. Vegeta unbottened her shirt and grabbed her breasts. She let out a gasp of pleasure and tugged on the Prince's armour. Vegeta smirked and took it off, followed by his body suit. He was now naked. He was over Bulma kissing her earlobe. Bulma took in the size of his length.   
  
  
Vegeta lowered himself and brushed his length on her leg. She shivvered in ecstasy. Vegeta unclasped her bra and flung that off, followed by her skirt and panties. Vegeta nuzzled each mound. Bulma moaned softly and clawed his back. Bulma wanted this NOW! Bulma cupped the Saiya-jin's chin and french kissed him. This brought back memories of when they were younger. She smiled and whispered in his ear "You proved yourself worthy. You suceeded in your challenge."   
  
  
Bulma's hot breath played with Vegeta's neck. He had to have her now. He spread her legs apart with his leg. He warned her of the pain. She took it into consideration. Bulma braced herself. Then Vegeta entered her. She gasped in pain and tears came streaming down her cheeks, like a waterfall. Vegeta kissed her forehead. Vegeta thrusted into her softly. He quickened his speed gradually. The room was filled with grunts, and moans. Then with one final thrust the Prince fell on Bulma.   
  
  
He didn't mean to and Bulma didn't mind. The layer of sweat on them both glistened in the moonlight that shined through the window. They layed there holding each other. They slept for a couple of hours then the Prince decided it was time to take her home. She changed slowly. She had forgotten about Yamcha, she wanted Vegeta. Vegeta flew her back home.  
  
  
"Till we meet again...my sweet prince" Bulma whispered in his ear. They kissed passionately and departed. Bulma entered her home with a smile on her face only to have her smile dissapear. Her mother was crying into her father's shoulder. She glanced around the room and saw a pack of guards. One, possibly the leader, walked up to her. He said....  
  
  
"Mrs. Briefs. ou have been chosen to be betrothed with the Prince of Vegetasei."  
  
  
Bulma couldn't believe it. She couldn't have more time to think because she was snatched from where she was standing and forced to go with the guards. Bulma looked back at her parents and saw her father mouth "I love You, I'm Sorry". Bulma began to cry. Everything Vegeta said was true. She was to be with him. They arrived on the ship and she was stripped of all her clothing. Her mouth had a cloth in it to keep her from talking. She was tied up from behind.   
  
  
Else where, the Prince had just entered the ship and was alerted to the arena. It was time for him to claim his mate. He entered the arena and stood in the center. Spectators were screaming and hooting for joy. His father sat at the end of the room in his throne. uddenly the doors opened and the guards came out with a blue bundle. The bundle was naked and scared.   
  
  
Vegeta felt sorry for his mate then the bundle looked up. The Prince's onyx's eyes and the bundle's curealean eyes met. He shuddered at seeing his friend and lover, naked, lying before him. He was angry, more like mad as hell. Bulma had pain, anger, and fear in her eyes. Just by looking into her eyes Vegeta could tell what Bulma was thinking. Bulma thought Vegeta knew the whole time. She was mad at him for not telling her. He honestly didn't know. He turned to his father.  
  
  
"Father, this girl isn't cleansed for the prince to take. She has already been taken." Vegeta tried to convince his father to let Bulma go.  
  
  
"Oh forget it boy. You have to prove you're a man sooner or later." The king replied.  
  
  
"I already am a man. I claimed her already".  
  
  
The audience screamed anger. They wanted to see the main event.  
  
  
"Fine then. You still have to prove yourself in front of everyone. Guards kill her."  
  
  
Vegeta ran in the direction of the guards and just as a guard was about to strike her with his hand and kill her, Vegeta jumped infront of the attack and was struck at the head hard. Making him fall out cold.  
  
  
"Me-ve-da". Bulma tried to scream his name through the cloth. She couldn't. Tears came streaming down her face. Some guards picked up Vegeta and took him to the infirmary.  
  
  
"Now what to do with my son's mistress.... Guards take her to my room, if the prince won't claim her, then I will. Bulma didn't have her say. She was carried off into a unknown area of the ship. She was thrown into the King's chamber roughly. She tried to lift herself but she was to weak. Then the doors opened and the King stood in them. He gave a sly smirk and closed the door behind her and spoke "This will be most enjoyable wench!". Bulma's eyes widened in horor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how was it? It does get better. Thanx 4 reading. Please Review. Ja ne' 


	5. My Friend, My Lover, My Mate, My Hero?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Leave me alone and don't sue my ass!  
  
  
Thanx for the reviews and reading. I'd like more Please.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
My Friend, My Lover, My Mate, My Hero?  
  
  
  
  
I stared into the eyes of the man which I would come to hate for the rest of my life. The King licked his lips with anticipation. I tried to squirm away into the nearest corner. I failed. The King's steps seemed to be getting closer. Tears wouldn't stop streaming doen my face. I prayed to Kami that something would save me. I looked up and saw the Kings evil glare. He picked me up and through me on the bed roughly.  
  
  
"Please don't touch me." I pleadingly weeped. He meerly gave a smirk and continued advancing on me.  
  
  
"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I was rewarded with a slap on my face. He undid my bindings and I was set free from my restraints, not from him. He grabbed me by my chin and touched my lips with his fingers. He brought his face towards me and inhaled deeply.  
  
  
"It seems my son's scent is all over! To bad it'll be covered by mine."The King bellowed.  
  
  
The King trailed his fingers from my lips to my collar bone. His hard nails digging into my skin was torture. I tried to get away but the King reminded me that if I DID try to get away that I would be killed. I didn't want that, nor did I want this. He continued his trail from my collar bone to my chest. He stayed their for a while. The tears just wouldn't stop. Damn those tears for weakining me! I decided that I would rather die then be touched by this beast. I was about to make an attept for the door when it busted open. A dark all to familuar silluett stood beneath it. I was thankful for anybody coming to the door. Anybody was somebody. As the figure came into light I saw it was Vegeta.  
  
  
"Get you're fucking hands off my woman!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
I'd let the "my woman" thing slide for now.  
  
  
"Whatever BOY! I'll show you how to act like royalty!" The King replied.  
  
  
"That's it. This shit ends now!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Vegeta shot a ki beam in my direction. I was questioning his decesion. Kill his father, ok, kill me, NO!!. I moved out of the way as best as I could. Luckily it was enough. I was standing beside a charred area of the bed. I ran and leapt into Vegeta's arms. Who cares if I was naked in all my glory. I was saved. And by the man I now realized I truly loved. A guard ran in.  
  
  
"Your Highness, what happened?"  
  
  
"That's none of you're concern, just clean up the mess." Vegeta threatened.  
  
  
Vegeta continued to hold me as if I were a lost child. We walked down the hallway, earning stares of confusion, question, and disgust. Vegeta just shot them his trademark evil glare and continued down the hall.  
  
  
"Vegeta? here are we going?" I asked.  
  
  
"We're going to get you cleaned up, and to let you rest, My Queen" He replied.  
  
  
I was overwhelm with joy. My hold on Vegeta grew tighter. I looked into his eyes. My childhood friend rescued me once again. I kissed him passionately. He picked me up then exited the hallway. We entered his, well our chambers now. He layed me gently on the bed, then held me close to his heart. We drifted off to sleep, together. When I summarize my life up, it sounds like a sick story. I was born, betrothed to a Prince, lived in a made up world, observed all my life, was friends with my fauture mate the whole time, nearly raped, now Queen of an elite race. Yep this had been one hell of a ride, but now, the show must go on. The Bulma Show will continue until I die.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I consider this the end. There's not much to tell afterwards. Bulma becomes Queen, Trunks is born, Vegetasei and Earth live in peace, Fin. Ja ne' PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
